


Dearly Flags Drabbleworks

by MerylAM573



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Anime: The iDOLM@STER SideM, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Living Together, Multi, Platonic Relationships, The iDOLM@STER Dearly Stars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerylAM573/pseuds/MerylAM573
Summary: Everyone has their fair share of best friends, and both F-LAGS and Dearly Stars can confirm this! They're practically inseparable! Who knows what kind of shenanigans Ai and Eri will get into living in a dorm together, and what will happen when Kazuki gets caught being horny on main? ...Just kidding!What kind of hilarity is going to ensue? Let's find out!





	1. Dorm Life Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> babys first drabbleworks babey!!! i have no idea what im doing but you know what!!!!! thats okay!!! im having and going to have fun!! nobody can stop me!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite staying inside most of the time, Ai and Eri's days are very eventful while living together. Their personalities are very different, yet they don't seem to clash. Who knows what shenanigans theyre going to get into together? Especially when they have Ryo around too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which dearly stars play mario party and be stupid idiots together  
...and eri tries to cook. she big dumb.

"Eri!" Ai cried, staring into the fridge.  
"Did you eat my pudding?!" She felt the tears stinging at her eyes. Eri knew not to eat her pudding!  
"No... you did!" Eri called back.  
"Last time we played Cooking Mama... I made pudding...! So you went and got yours...?" The 15 year old had a habit of ending her sentences like a question.  
"Did I?" Ai asked herself. Then she remembered how she got hungry for pudding watching Eri make it in the game.  
"Oh, so I did! Thanks Eri!"  
"You're... welcome...?"  
  
It was moments like this that made Ai and Eri greatly enjoy living in the dorm that 876Pro had set up for them. They started living together because Eri didn't want to fall back into her old habits, and Ai couldn't deal with her mother. Both girls were glad their production company set the dorm up for them, or else they would probably have been unhappy where they were! The girls' day to day lives were very eventful, despite staying in most of the time.  
  
Sometimes Eri would try to cook for her and her roommate. She had played every Cooking Mama game three times over, and watched all the videos of the meals being recreated. How hard could cooking be? As it turns out, it was very, very hard. Ryo had given the girls the recipie for Touma's special curry, and Eri planned to try it. However, she spilled Pepsi on the paper and it had been ruined. The former shut-in made an attempt with it, however.  
  
"Ai... can you pass me the curry powder...?" Eri asked, looking back at her friend. Ai passed it to her, and she started to pour the whole thing in.  
"What are you doing?!" The 13 year old screamed, making Eri wince.  
"The recipie said to pour in the whole thing... I think...?" She stared at the recipie, squinting her eyes.  
"Okay!" Ai then skipped off to the couch. She sure is easy to convince. Eri thought, chuckling to herself.  
  
When the meal was done, it smelled like the burning pits of hell. Not just in the kitchen, but the entire house. Ai hadn't had curry before, so she had no clue it wasn't supposed to smell that terrible. At least she knew it wasn't supposed to taste so bad. She spit it out immediately, unable to handle the spice that just hit her tongue.  
"What the heck is this?!" The 13 year old shouted, almost falling out of her seat.  
"Is it bad...?" Eri asked, about to put a forkful in her mouth.  
"You see for yourself! You made it!" Ai pointed at her roommate. She shrugged, and ate the curry. She held it there for a moment, making faces trying to figure out what the heck this taste was. Definitely not curry, that's for sure! She swallowed it like it was nothing.  
"I feel like I fucked up somewhere..." She finally said.  
"YA THINK?!" Ai screamed.  
  
Surprisingly, Ai was a lot better at cooking. Most likely from her mother teaching her a few small things. Even though she would never like her mother for who she was, at least she was a good cook. The 13 year old ended up making the curry with a texted recipie instead the next day. It wasn't great, but it turned out better than before.  
  
On certain days, Ryo would come to visit after work. He usually cooked for the girls, which made them very happy. He'd make a lot, so they'd have enough leftovers to last them. When he wasn't cooking for them, he'd either be taking them out or staying in with them to play games together. Today was the latter.  
"Ryo... you're the guest... would you like to pick a game...?" Eri asked, turning on her Wii. The other 15 year old thought for a moment, staring at the shelf full of games.  
"Uh... how about Mario Party 8?" He asked, immediately regretting it.  
"You've made a terrible choice, haven't you?" Eri said as she looked over at Ai, who suddenly began maniacally laughing.  
"Oh, piss!" Ryo whined, holding his face in his hands.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT AI!" Eri yelled, something she rarely did. Ai had just gotten two free stars playing on Shy Guy's train. One from Donkey Kong, and the other from a special space. Eri had lost hers to Bowser after the COM player landed on the space. Ryo still had absolutely no stars and barely even enough coins.  
"THIS IS WHY I ALWAYS PLAY AS WALUIGI! I ALWAYS WIN!" Ai pointed at the former shut-in with a shit-eating grin.  
"LUIGI IS OBJECTIVELY BETTER!" Eri shot back, shoving her remote upwards to hit the dice block on her next turn.  
"LUIGI SUCKS!"  
"NO HE DOESN'T?!" The girls began to argue about which character was better as Ryo landed on a space that made him lose coins.  
  
"OH COME ON! HIT THE FUCKING- WARIO!" Eri screeched, angry she was stuck with the COM player for this minigame. Before she knew it, Ai and Ryo had already won the minigame, and the 13 year old blew a raspberry at her.  
"This is bullshit?!" She crossed her arms.  
"We did win fair and square though..." Ryo laughed nervously.  
"Who still hasn't gotten a star yet...?"  
"Sh-shut up!" F-LAGS' leader whined as Ai pat him on the back.  
"It's okay, you'll get one soon... I think." She tried to reassure him, but knowing how bad he was at party games, she... wasn't so sure.  
  
Finally, after much trial and error, Ryo got a star. He lost all of his coins for it, but it was well worth it.  
"Ryo! You did it!" Ai jumped up and down, clapping for him.  
"It's about time." Eri chuckled.  
"Hey! Be happy for him!" Ai angrily pointed at the first 15 year old.  
"Who said I wasn't...?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"You know, for a former shut-in, you're a jerk when it comes to party games." Ryo sighed.  
"I'm also a former Redditor." Eri said proudly, making the other two laugh.  
  
As the game finally ended, none of them were surprised to see that Ai won.  
"See?! Waluigi IS the best!" The 13 year old said triumphantly.  
"Luigi is still better!" Eri shot back once again.  
"At least Waluigi doesn't need some stupid annoying girlfriend!" Ai knew full well what she was going to get herself and Eri into, and she was prepared for it. Eri though? Not so much.  
"H-hey! Don't you DARE trash on Daisy!" Ryo shouted, his inner Akizuki coming out. No wonder why he was Ritsuko's cousin. Ai and Ryo began to shoot back and forth at each other, as Eri stood and watched, incredibly confused.  
  
...Maybe it was best they banned the party games for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact!!! i actually had to play mario party 8 with my brother in order to get inspiration for the party game stuff!!! i even used the same characters we played as!!! waluigi and wario were COM but i made ai waluigi bc shes a bastard gremlin  
my brother was luigi so i made eri play him.  
and i was daisy!! so ryo got to play as her!!!  
this part was really fun to write man i had a fun time!!


	2. I Miss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternate universe in which idols from every branch of THE iDOLM@STER are test subjects at an awful facility, Eri Mizutani finds herself somewhat attatched to an unfortunately cursed subject, who is named Miki Hoshii. She and Miki live in the children's ward of the building, and after being locked away, Miki wants to meet Eri's "friends". Eri isn't exactly happy to oblige, but if it keeps her from screaming all day, then it's better than nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka i needed something to post bc my yukiho bday fic isnt done!!! so you get an au drabble!!!!! notes abt powers and stuff at the end!!  
charas belonging to a friends side of the au: asahi, kanon, daigo

"Eri! Eri! E~ri!" Someone with a scratchy, grating voice called from a cell. Eri groaned as she turned around. Miki.  
"What do you want, Miki?" She asked.  
"To die! ...Miki wants to meet your friends!"  
"I don't have friends. They're weak."  
"But Miki thought she was your friend!" Miki whined.  
"You're just like them, if not worse." Eri barked.  
"That's so mean!"  
"But it's the truth. Leave me alone, you maniac."

Maniac? Maniac?! MANIAC?! WHO THE HELL DID SHE THINK SHE IS?! CALLING HER A MANIAC! HOW DARE SHE!  
"MIKI'S NOT A MANIAC!" Miki screamed, kicking at the bars of her cell.  
"MIKI WANTS OUT! MIKI! WANTS! OUT!"  
"Fine, fine, okay! Jesus!" Eri sighed in defeat. What a drama queen. She picked the lock of the entrance to the cage, and Miki stepped out.  
"Scream about how much you want to die, and I'll freeze you. I mean it." Her "friend" threatened.  
"Okay!"

Eri grimpily lead Miki into the meeting ward. The children stared at them, terrified of the girl that looked like a cursed porcelain doll, covered in months old dried blood, dirt, and grime. Suddenly, a white haired girl walked up to them.  
"Woah, you look pretty cool!" She pointed at Miki's practically glass arms, then to her green wings. Before she could respond, the girl kept talking.  
"I'm Asahi, by the way. Who are you? How long have you been covered in dirt for? Have you considered bathing? No pressure, but I'm just saying. So like, are you gonna shake my hand now, or are you just gonna leave me hanging?" As it turns out, this Asahi girl had been holding out her hand the whole time. Eri groaned, pointing for Miki to take it.  
"Miki's name is Miki! Miki's not allowed to take a bath anymore. But that's okay, because Miki's super happy!" She pointed at her mouth, which had cuts in it to give her an eternal grin.  
"Nice to meet you Miki! Come on, join us!" She waved her hand, signalling Miki and Eri over to the other children, who all whimpered in fear. At least, except for a boy that just smiled.

Miki sat right next to that smiling boy. He heard her sit down, so he turned to her general direction, but didn't quite face her directly.  
"Hi! My name's Kanon." He said, closing his eyes.  
"Kanon can't see you, but he can tell you're pretty!" Pretty? Miki was pretty?! Nobody ever called her pretty before! Not after she got here!  
"Miki's pretty? Miki's pretty! Eri, did you hear that?! Miki's pretty!" She clapped her hands joyously, as Eri groaned once again.  
"M-mhm! Ya s-sure are pretty, m-m-me ducky!" A pink haired boy stammered.  
"Who are you?"  
"Th-the name's Daigo. N-nice t'meet ya!" He forced a smile.  
"Nice to meet you too, Daigo! But why is Miki a duck?" She tilted her head in confusion.  
"It's just s-somethin' I l-likes to call p-p-people when I'm be-bein' nice! N-not to say I'm just sayin' th-that to be nice! Y-y-you're real p-pretty, uh... M-Miki, was it?"  
"Mhm!"

The other children fearfully spoke to the porcelain dragon girl, bit by bit warming up to her. She seemed nice enough, and she hasn't eaten them so far! Maybe she isn't a monster like they thought? Suddenly, blood ran down Miki's face from her eyes.  
"Eri! Miki's bleeding again!" She whined.  
"You're always bleeding, Miki." I should start a groan counter... Eri thought, doing just that.  
"Just wipe it off with your sleeve. That's what worked last time." She shrugged.  
"But...!"  
"Shut up, Miki. Just wipe it off. You're dirty enough as is. One day you'll get the best bath of your life, and you won't have to worry about your sleeves getting dirtier." Eri gave her a slight smile, but it was somewhat insincere.  
"Okay..." Miki sighed, wiping the ever flowing blood away with her sleeve.

As she finished, the corridor leading to the meeting wing filled with the sounds of skipping, singing, shuffling, and crying.  
"Hi!" Someone called as the singing stopped.  
"Hello!" Miki called back, before seeing that someone peek through. Oh God dammit. Eri thought. It's Hibiki, and by the sound of it she brought Touma. Again. She repeated herself as he walked out as well.  
"Hi Miki! I thought you weren't allowed out? Do they finally know you're not a bad girl?! Yay! Miki's a good girl, see?" Hibiki grinned as she touched her horns.  
"See, Eri? Miki's a good girl! Just because Miki craves the sweet release of death doesn't mean she's a bad girl!" She giggled.  
"Same boat..." Touma added.

All of a sudden, Eri shot an icicle at Miki. It missed, however.  
"What did I tell you about screaming about wanting to die?"  
"Miki didn't scream! Miki only said!" Miki crossed her arms. Eri only rolled her eyes back at her.  
"Hi Eri!" Hibiki waved; she rolled her eyes the other way.  
"Screw off, you big baby." She growled, making Hibiki start to cry.  
"I-I'm not...! I'm not a baby! I'm a big girl...!" She sobbed.  
"H-hey...! Stop being... s-such a p-p-prick!" Touma tried to shoot up, before falling down to his knees.  
"What's it to you?" Eri glared at him, slowly walking towards him.  
"Since when could you stand your ground?"  
"H-Hibiki's my... f-friend!" He tried to stand up again, slower this time.  
"Always with the friendship! Friendship doesn't get you anywhere here! I already tried that, and if you can't tell by how I am now... nevermind." Eri sat back down with a grunt.  
"N-no... continue..." Touma said as he fell down once more.  
"Fine."

"I'll start from the beginning. My name is Eri Mizutani, known online as the virtual idol ELLIE. I'm a shy girl with only one real friend, named Cineria. She was odd, and a bit of a whiny Chuuni." Eri explained, her voice softening.  
"Eh?! You're the ELLIE?! No way!" Hibiki shouted, having completely stopped crying.  
"Yeah, that's me. You're probably wondering how I got here. It all started-"  
"Is that a meme ref-" Miki spoke up, before another shard of ice was shot past her.  
"Shut up. Anyway, it all started thanks to the one time I decided to leave my house, let alone my room. I forgot to mention, I'm a Hikikomori. It's mostly because of social anxiety, but that's besides the point. Cineria asked me one day to meet up with her since she was on a trip with family. After a load of convincing, I actually left my house to see her."  
"Did someone else come meet you?" Kanon asked.  
"No. It was her. But after we parted ways after meeting, I ended up running back home. At least until I tripped, anyway. Some lady helped me up, and naturally I freaked the hell out. She calmed me down before telling me she recognized me. She knew about ELLIE, and she started asking me all these questions. She had these two girls with her, well, one girl and a boy, but I didn't know at the time. Anyway, she ended up offering me a job as an idol if I could show my skill in person, and if I had chemistry with those two she was with. I had the chemistry, and I had the talent. Somehow." She let out a dry laugh.  
"But you're ELLIE! Of course you have- EEK!" Hibiki stopped speaking as an ice shard was now shot at her.

"ANYWAY. She told me to keep talking with the two until she came back from doing something. I don't know why I obliged, but they were nice enough. We talked for a while, and ended up exchanging numbers. I guess leaving the house has its perks. So the lady came back, and she led us into this weird building. She said it was her company's building or something. Then she cryptically explained the company in a weird way. I don't know why or how I picked up on it, but every sentence started with the letters of the phrase 'please run' yet I didn't pay it any mind. Like an idiot. So some stuff happens, and this curly haired lady walks out to see us, and everything fades to black from there. Now we're here." Eri ended her explanation abruptly, as she thought it was boring the other kids.  
"We're...?" Touma asked.  
"Yeah. The other two came here with me. The girl and I were lucky and got a good scientist together for a while. I'd still be the kind, shy Eri from before if he was still here. I miss that me a lot, you know. She was nice, and really patient. Now all I know how to do is get mad at people out of fear..." She trailed off, sniffling.

Suddenly, Miki stood up.  
"Miki?" Hibiki asked as she watched her walk up to Eri. She got down on the floor again, and practically attatched herself to her, wrapping her green wings around her. Before Eri could say anything or attack her, she melted into Miki's arms. She felt so warm, but that might just have been from being covered in still fairly fresh vomit. Her actual body was soft, but man did she reek. No wonder why she puked on herself all the time. Despite this, Eri still held on tight to the porcelain girl, crying her eyes out. She missed being home, talking to Cineria every day, and laughing as she choked on shitty instant noodles because she found another bullshit hate comment on one of her videos. All Eri really wanted was to go home. To be safe. To be who she was before. All she wanted was to be normal again. But now? She could never be. And that hurt. It hurt a lot.  
"Shh... Miki knows, Miki knows. Let it out... it's okay." Miki pat her "friend" softly on the back. Although... it seemed she really was her friend.

Maybe having friends didn't make Eri weak, but instead they made her stronger. It was a lesson she still hadn't learned, but because of this experience, she would most definitely be on a steady road to learning. More importantly, she would also be on a much steadier road to healing from the trauma she has endured here in this awful place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so  
eri - ice power, shes part bat  
miki - no power, part dragon  
touma - hes a failed subject but hes supposed to have electricity  
hibiki - hi my name is memphis tennissee and im part lizard

**Author's Note:**

> this drabbleworks fic is going to be a whole ass mess and i apologize sincerely in advance but im also not sorry even in the absolute slightest
> 
> hope you still enjoy it!!!


End file.
